Power, Pride and the Prices to Pay
by SmurfNargles
Summary: In a country run by four Wizarding clans - Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin - who will come out on top in the ultimate battle for power? With Slytherin's invasion imminent, plans are hatched, allegiances are formed and battles are fought. Includes many different characters from all different generations e.g. Founders, Marauders, Hogwarts. AU.
1. New Beginnings, Old Circumstance

Sirius Black knew it was time. Time to leave all the insanity of Slytherin clan behind and leave for good. He would escape tonight and go to one of the other clans. Sirius was sure at least one of them would take him in; anywhere was better than Slytherin. This particular clan was led by Salazar Slytherin, a crazy pureblood supremacist who refused to accept anyone other than completely wizarding families. There were four clans; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Sirius' family, the Blacks, were one of the most influential and powerful in the Slytherin clan; they were right in Salazar's inner circle, members of the High Slytherin Council. Sirius had always felt disconnected from the rest of his family. His parents, Orion and Walburga, were close personal friends with Slytherin and would do anything for him. He knew for a fact that both of them had fought many battles for Salazar. Sirius' younger brother Regulus was growing up to be the son that Orion and Walburga had been hoping for; Sirius had always been something of a disappointment to them. Then there was Sirius' cousin Bellatrix Lestrange, wife of Rodolphus. Bellatrix was insane. There was no other way to put it. She was one of Salazar's highest ranking warriors and also a member of his inner circle, despite being younger than most of the others. Sirius knew that although Bellatrix was married to Rodolphus, her heart was set on another man; Slytherin's closest friend and fighter, Tom Riddle. Riddle was a quiet man, tall, handsome and mysterious. Despite his outward appearance, he was a ruthless killer and an expert in the dark arts.

Sirius sat up slowly from his bed, and peered around in the darkness of his private chamber. Because of the Blacks power and influence in the Slytherin clan, the family were permitted to live in Salazar's castle. Sirius guessed from the complete darkness and the dim moonlight that it must be around two in the morning. Perfect. Nobody would be around at this time of the night. He slid the duvet off and silently crept out of bed. Sirius grabbed his wand and muttered _"Lumos" _before grabbing a few essentials; some robes, whatever food he could find and a flask of water. He tied it all into a knapsack, flung it over his shoulder and quietly opened the door of his chamber. It was of paramount importance that nobody catch him attempting to escape; anyone found trying to abandon the Slytherin clan would be sentenced to a painful and bloody execution. Slytherin's castle was even eerier at night, with its cold, empty corridors and its unnatural silence. The castle was inhabited by only the most powerful pureblood families. Everyone else had to live in one of the run-down old houses in the surrounding town which lay just outside of the castle. A towering stone wall encircled both the town and the enormous castle; it was this that was Sirius' main adversary. Sirius crept through the first corridor which was lined with doors leading to the private chambers of his other family members. When Sirius reached the end, he crept down the steep spiralling staircase which led him down a few flights. Sirius was just about to continue down another corridor when he heard slow, steady footsteps echoing against the stony castle walls. With an urgent swiftness, he extinguished his wand and ducked into a darkened corner. He saw a shadowy figure at the far end of the corridor. Whoever it was had their wand gripped tightly in their hand and was walking up and down slowly. Of course; Slytherin had wizards patrol the corridors at night. Sirius knew he had to get to the other end of the corridor to continue his escape which left him with one option; he had to get past the guard. Sirius did not own an Invisibility Cloak and, regretfully, he had not yet mastered the Disillusionment Charm. The only way to get past him was with brute force. Sirius stepped out of the corner; the guard swivelled his head and pointed his wand at Sirius.

"Who's there? What are you doing here?"

Sirius recognised the voice of Thorfinn Rowle, a large, sticky pureblood wizard. Sirius said nothing. With the swiftness of an eagle, Sirius whipped out his wand, muttered _"Expelliarmus" _forcefully, but not loudly so as to wake anybody up and Rowle's wand flew out of his hand. Before the other man could react, Sirius shot a stunning spell at him. The red jet of light struck him in the chest and Rowle collapsed feebly to the hard floor. Sirius stepped over the unconscious body of Rowle and took off into a sprint. If one of the other patrollers found the body, they would know something was wrong. Sirius ran down the next corridor which was covered with Slytherin banners which all bore a silver snake set to an emerald green background. He took off down the next flight of stairs which led to the Entrance Hall of the castle. The main doors were 20 ft high and locked tight; Sirius knew he'd never be able to get through them so it was fortunate he had another plan in mind. Sirius ran through the empty Entrance Hall until he reached the Servants Quarters. The servants were the only non-purebloods in the castle. He crept through the servants quarters which was a long, narrow corridor lined with doors which led to tiny rooms. When Sirius reached the end, he pushed open the door and breathed in the fresh night air.

The Servants Quarters back door, which Sirius had just walked through, took him out to the stables. It stank of dirt, urine and dung. He had no idea where to go from here. Sirius' eyes caught sight of of gate; this was his way out. He ran across the stables, past the bales of hay, past the troughs of food, past the tied-up Hippogriffs – Sirius stopped in his tracks. Hippogriffs! _They _were his way out. He opened the door to one of the Hippogriff stables; lying asleep on the dirty ground was one of the magnificent yet terrifying creatures. Sirius had been taught how to ride a hippogriff but magical creatures were not his area of speciality. He sliced the rope tying up the hippogriff with a simple _Diffindo _charm and then clapped once to catch its attention. The hippogriff opened its enormous orange eyes and glared at him with malice. Stay calm, he thought to himself, stay calm and it won't harm you. Then he bowed, slowly but steadily, keeping his eyes locked with the creatures. The hippogriff stood up slowly, still glaring and took a step forward. Sirius flinched; this was risky but it was his best way out. To his immense relief, the hippogriff bowed in return. Sirius sighed with relief and then tossed it a dead ferret which was lying in its trough. The hippogriff snapped it up eagerly and bent down, allowing Sirius to climb onto its back.

"Fly away, boy" Sirius said to the hippogriff, suppressing a grin. How could he not feel happy? Tonight was the beginning of his new life. The hippogriff kicked off from the ground and shot into the air, wings stretched out wide. It was a beautiful night; not a grey cloud in the night sky, only the dotted silver stars. The bright white beam of the moon illuminated the gothic castle of the Slytherin clan, casting an enormous shadow upon the town. Sirius was escaping the darkness forever. This was the beginning of a life in the light.

The full moon. Remus Lupin's worst nightmare. It came once a month, Remus' least favourite day of the year. Yes, it was beautiful, but behind the beauty lay a sinister side to the moon which cursed him once every month for the rest of his life. See, Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Had he been a member of Ravenclaw or Slytherin clan, he would've been banished immediately into the wilderness. The wilderness was where he deserved to live. But Godric Gryffindor was a kind man; he let Remus into his clan under the condition that, when the full moon came, he carry himself off to the forest and transform there, before returning once the process was over. It was approaching five in the morning. The light was beginning to appear again; the moon and the stars were beginning to fade. Remus was awakened by a beam of sunlight which struck him in the eye. He yawned lazily and stood up slowly, stretching his arms as he went. For a split second, Remus wondered why exactly he what he was doing in a forest; it took him only a quick look at his naked, scarred body to remember. Beside the tree he had been leant up against was a small carcass – a rabbit, maybe? Remus would never know. He rarely remembered anything of his werewolf nights; something he was thankful for. He supposed he must've eaten the rabbit, or whatever it was, when he was transformed. It explained why he wasn't feeling particularly hungry. Remus picked up his robes from the floor along with his wand. He always took his clothes off before transforming. It meant he didn't have to buy a new set of robes every month. Remus slung his clothes over his shoulder and began to walk. First of all, he needed somewhere to bathe. His body was bloodied and dirty and in serious need of a wash. After ten minutes of wandering through the forest, he found a small pond which looked perfect. He dropped his robes and wand by the side of the pond and dipped his toe in. It was icy but refreshing. Remus slid his whole body into the pond and let out a sigh of relief. It was relaxing; the cold water soothed his aching muscles. Remus lay back, submerging all of his body but his head which rested on the bank of the pond and closed his eyes. This was nice. This was what he needed after the night he'd had. Remus felt himself drifting off into a deep, refreshing slumber...

A twig snapped. Remus' eyes bolted open; he sat up quickly, alert. He heard the rustling of leaves, and footsteps; one set light and nimble, the other loud and heavy. Remus scrambled out of the pond, careful not to splash too much. He grabbed his wand and ducked behind a tree.

"This way, boy" a young voice said.

Remus peered out from behind the tree. Only twenty or so metres away he saw a man who looked no older than him – Remus was thirty six – pulling a hippogriff along on a rope. Remus was confused. In all the years he had been coming to this forest he had never seen a person there, let alone a hippogriff. Remus took a step back and, to his horror, stumbled over a fallen branch and hit the floor with a resounding thump.

"Who's there?" the man with the hippogriff said fiercely, holding up his wand in his free hand.

Remus didn't know what to do and so, with a deep breath, got up and stepped out from behind the tree. The man caught sight of Remus, stared with a confused look for a few seconds, and then snorted with laughter. The man was a little taller than Remus, with long, messy black hair and a bit of stubble on his chin. He was fairly pale and had stormy grey eyes.

"Why are you naked in the middle of a forest?" the man asked Remus with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"What are you doing with a hippogriff in the middle of a forest?" Remus countered.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine" the man said simply.

"Fine. I am Remus Lupin, a werewolf, and every month I come to this forest to transform so as not to harm anyone else. Now you"

"Okay then. I'm Sirius Black, and I just escaped Slytherin clan on this fine hippogriff"

Remus raised his wand at the man.

"You're a Slytherin?" he said, trying to sound threatening.

"Well, _sort of_. I'm guessing from your reaction that you, Remus Lupin, are from the Gryffindor clan" Sirius said, still sounding amused. Apparently Remus' threatening tone wasn't doing the trick. Maybe the fact that he was naked wasn't helping.

"And what of it?"

"Oh I haven't got a problem with Gryffindor clan. Actually, that's where I'm headed"

"Godric Gryffindor wouldn't let a _Slytherin _into his clan" Remus said, lowering his wand ever so slightly. There was something odd about this man. Something un-Slytherin-ish about him. For starters, he hadn't even drawn his wand.

"Technically I'm not a Slytherin anymore" Sirius Black said, walking toward Remus with the hippogriff in tow "Do you need clothes? I've got spare"

"I've got my own thanks" Remus said sharply.

"Then maybe you should put them on. As you can imagine, this is a little awkward for me" Sirius chuckled.

Remus picked up his robes and pulled them on swiftly. Sirius pretended to look away, glancing around the forest. When Remus was done, Sirius grinned again and walked over to him.

"Can you lead me to Gryffindor then?"

"Why should I trust you? I don't know who you are. All I know is you're a Slytherin"

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm _not _a Slytherin. Look, I'll explain. My family, the Blacks, are quite powerful in the Slytherin clan. They're also insane. I'd had enough of living in that crazy place, so I escaped in the night and flew away on this hippogriff"

Remus didn't say anything for a while; he just stared at Sirius with confusion.

"Crazy, isn't it?"

"Just a little" Remus replied.

"But you do believe me, right?"

"Possibly. I'll lead you and your hippogriff to Gryffindor and when we get there I'll let Godric deal with you"

"Sounds good to me. How do we get there? We can fly if you want, I've got this hippogriff"

"I noticed. Alright then, but you'll have to let me be in control seeing as you have no idea where you're headed"

The two of them clambered onto the hippogriffs back and it kicked off into the sky.

"If you try and throw me off, I'll curse you into oblivion" Remus said warningly as they ascended into the clouds.

Sirius laughed. "I'll keep my hands to myself then"

Remus, who had his arms wrapped tightly around the hippogriffs neck, steered the beast through the sky. Sirius seemed to be enjoying the flight more than he was; Remus knew how to fly, but he preferred to keep his feet on the ground. After over an hour of soaring through the sky, a magnificent castle reared into view. It sat atop a hill, like Slytherins castle, and it too was fortified. However Gryffindor castle was wider than Slytherin, but not as tall or with as many towers protruding from the top. Behind the hill, the morning sun was beginning to rise.

"Not bad, is it?" Remus said as Sirius gazed at it in awe.

"No. Not bad at all"

After another forty minutes of solid flying, the hippogriff began to descend from the clouds towards the castle. The hippogriff landed on the grassy path which led up to the castle. From where they landed it was a good 100 metres, giving the two more time to talk.

"So do you think I'll be welcomed into Gryffindor?" Sirius asked as they walked.

"Doubt it. If you don't tell them you're from Slytherin then it won't be so bad" Remus told him.

"They'll recognise my name. We Blacks are a very influential family. Caused Gryffindor some problems in the past"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, whenever there's a fight, at least one family member, if not more, always seem to be involved" Sirius admitted.

"Have you ever fought against Gryffindor clan?" Remus asked.

"Not willingly" Sirius said honestly and, upon seeing Remus' horrified look, "But I've never killed anyone"

"That's a relief"

"What about you? Ever fought in a battle?"

"Yeah, a few although I prefer to keep out of conflict"

"Don't we all? Well no, actually, my cousin Bellatrix loves a good fight...seriously, you want to keep away from her"

They reached the enormous wall which stood around Gryffindor clan. In front of the enormous gate stood two guards. Sirius became increasingly more nervous at the sight of the guards .

"How was your trip Remus?" one guard asked, grinning.

"As enjoyable as ever, Gideon" Remus replied cheerily.

"Who's that you've got with you? Don't recognise him" the other guard said, narrowing his eyes at Sirius.

"Just a traveller I met on my way, Fabian. I'll need to speak to Godric about him, of course" Remus said.

"Godric knows you well now, I'm sure he'll be quite happy to speak with you. Dunno what to do about the hippogriff though" the guard called Gideon replied.

"I'd take it over to Hagrid, he's in charge of all the beasts. You know Rubeus Hagrid, don't you Remus?" Fabian said, as he and Gideon pushed the enormous gates open.

"Yes, a little" Remus said as he, Sirius and the hippogriff walked through the open gate "Thanks guys"

Sirius followed Remus through the town. Like Slytherin, there was a castle in the centre of the town which was surrounded by an array of houses and market stalls.

"Who are they?" Sirius said, looking back at the guards as they closed the enormous gates again.

"Gideon and Fabian Prewett. They're part of a big pureblood family who're all interconnected one way or another"

"Oh we've got plenty of those sorts of families back at Slytherin" Sirius replied as they walked down a path lined with many market stalls selling everything from fruit, to wands to Owls.

"You might want to keep your voice down. And _don't _say the 'S' word around here" Remus warned him.

"Got it. So where are you taking me?" Sirius asked.

"Up to Godric Gryffindor to see if he'll let you stay" Remus said.

"I'm not as bad as you first thought, am I?" Sirius said.

"No, you're alright. Still don't trust you yet" Remus said.

Sirius laughed heartily. "I'm sure we can become friends"

"It's a possibility if you're allowed to stay, of course. If not then you'll probably be publicly executed in a violent and humiliating manner" Remus said matter-of-factly.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"I'm just joking. The most they'll do is kick you out into the wilderness" Remus said with a smile.

"That's reassuring" Sirius mumbled.

They walked and talked for another ten minutes until they reached a large set of stables. There stood an enormous man, who was taller than anyone Sirius had ever seen before. Sirius guessed he must be part troll or something. The large man had a bushy black beard and hands as which could crush Sirius' head in one easy squeeze.

"Morning Hagrid" Remus said to the large man "I've got something for you"

"Oh 'ello Remus, you alrigh'?" Hagrid said, before setting his eyes on the hippogriff "Oh my...an 'ippogriff! We ain't got one o' them, very hard to catch..."

Sirius handed the rope to which the hippogriff was attached to Hagrid, who like mightily impressed.

"An' who might this be?" Hagrid said, looking down at Sirius.

"My names Sirius" he said, without giving out his surname "You must be Rubeus Hagrid"

"Tha's me alrigh', keeper of magical creatures" he said "We got everythin' here, unicorns, thestrals, even a couple dragons down the underground chamber...could show yeh one time if yer interested"

"Thanks Hagrid but we _really _have to be getting on" Remus interrupted, ushering Sirius out of the stables. Hagrid waved goodbye with his saucepan hands as Remus and Sirius continued onto the castle.

When they reached the entrance to the castle, two more guards who Sirius found out were called Benjy Fenwick and Caradoc Dearborn opened the 20ft steel doors open for them to enter. They walked up a broad staircase which was carved purely out of marble. Sirius was impressed by the liveliness off the castle; while Slytherin was dark, cold and lifeless, Gryffindor was warm, lit up by lanterns and flaming torches, and full of smiling faces of guards, civilians and important figures alike. Remus said a friendly hello to almost everyone they passed; in Slytherin, even making eye contact with someone was considered unusual. The corridors of the castle bore Gryffindor banners; the gold lion emblazoned on a scarlet background. When Remus and Sirius reached the very highest tower of the castle, they were met once again by a pair of guards who stood in front of a small door.

"James! I didn't realise you were on guard duty today" Remus said to one guard.

"I didn't either until Frank here pulled me in last minute to take over from old Elphias Doge. He's fallen in; I've got Lily at home concocting the old man a Soothing Solution" James said.

"Who's this guy then Remus?" Frank asked.

"Everyone's asking that question today!" Remus said, exasperated.

"That's because we're not used to seeing new faces around here" James said "I'm James Poter, by the way, and you are..."

"You can call me Sirius" he said.

"Sirius what?" Frank asked.

"Black. Sirius Black" he told him.

"When can we see Godric?" Remus said quickly "It's important"

Frank was looking suspiciously at Sirius. James, who obviously wasn't the most observant, ignored Sirius' surname and continued talking to Remus.

"I think you can go up now. He's probably talking to Albus but I suspect they're nearly done" James said, opening the door for the two men "Up you go"

Sirius nodded politely to the guards and followed Remus up the flight of stairs. At the top, they reached an enormous room which was almost empty apart a golden throne, several lit candles, an enormous Gryffindor banner and two bearded men, who were conversing most intently.

"Word from Severus is that Salazar is getting restless. He wants to begin his conquest" the shorter, stockier man with the ginger beard muttered in a very hushed voice to the taller man "And at this point, we fear Rowena may side with him. You'd think such an intelligent woman would know when – ah, hello Remus"

The two bearded men looked up.

"Lord Gryffindor" Remus said, bowing respectfully. Sirius, who was unsure of what to do, followed Remus' lead and also bowed.

"What is it? Albus and I are very busy right now – " Godric said.

"- I'll be quick, my Lord, I promise" Remus said shortly.

"Spit it out then Remus" Godric said. Sirius noticed the taller man with the white beard, Albus, eyeing him up thoughtfully.

"This man here is Sirius. Sirius Black"

"Black?" Albus said instantly "He can't be related to the Black family of Slytherin clan – "

" – unfortunately, I am" Sirius admitted.

"Then what on earth did you bring him here for Remus?" Godric bellowed.

"Wait, my Lord, he's not a Slytherin. Well, not really" Remus said.

"I don't want to hear it Remus" Godric growled forcefully " You'd better – "

" – wait, Godric. I think we should listen to what Black has to say before we pass any judgements" Albus said calmly. Godric looked up at Albus from his golden throne for a second and said "Very well then"

"Regretfully, I was brought up a member of the Black family in Slytherin clan. Ever since I was little I wanted to leave, run away and start somewhere new, somewhere where everyone _isn't _a crazy pureblood lunatic. So last night, I ran away for good. And I stumbled across good Remus in a forest and he guided me here" Sirius explained.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Godric asked.

"You can't. But you should" Sirius said "Look at is this way; my family were very powerful. I heard a lot of Salazar's plans. I can give you secrets. I just need a place to live"

Nobody spoke for a minute. Albus continued to stare at Sirius while Godric stroked his bushy ginger beard in thought. After a while he spoke.

"I will let you stay. However, if I hear of any funny business involving you, you'll be out of Gryffindor and back into the wild. You may leave now"

Sirius sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Lord Gryffindor" he said, bowing once. He then scurried out of the Kings chamber along with Remus.

"Well, well, well. What a day it's been" Remus said.

"Indeed" Sirius agreed "What. A. Day"

Over in the sprawling valleys of Wales in a large village, all was not well with the Hufflepuff clan. Inside the biggest building in the clan, seven witches and wizards sat around a circular table. The room was lit up by hundreds of flaming torches, giving the room a warm, cosy feeling. The chairs upon which the wizards were sitting on were soft and velvety; Helga Hufflepuff liked her colleagues to feel comfortable.

"You may be wondering why I've called you today" Helga said, standing up from her chair and addressing the others "One of Godric's spies in Slytherin, who shall remain unnamed, has heard that Salazar Slytherin is preparing his clan for conquest as we speak. Slytherin wants this country to himself; he wants to take out the other clans. We fear that a war is coming"

There was silence for a minute or so. Then somebody spoke up.

"Then we must prepare to fight too" said a girl in her mid twenties with bright pink hair "Hufflepuff clan cannot stand by and let this happen"

"No, we can't, Nymphadora. Thankfully we have a strong alliance with Gryffindor and they will fight alongside us, should a war come. Ravenclaws allegiance remains unknown at this point in time. We have reason to believe Salazar offered Rowena a share in the land if she fights with him"

"Would she really believe such a blatant lie? Slytherin would _never _share any land like that" said a a middle aged man.

"You're right, Amos, he wouldn't. Most likely he'll use Rowena's army to help defeat us – "

" – we won't go down without a fight – " Nymphadora said, banging her fist on the table.

"Thank you Dora. As I was saying, he'll use her army against us and Gryffindor, and once we're done he'll double cross her and take her land for himself" Helga said.

"You'd think an intelligent woman like Rowena would know better"

"So Slytherin offered to give you part of his land? You really think he'll stick to a deal like that?"

"Yes, Xenophilius, he did. And no, Xenophilius, I don't" Rowena said in the highest tower of Ravenclaw palace.

"Then why are you even considering agreeing to fight with him?" the old Garrick Ollivander asked.

"Because _we _can double cross _him_" Rowena said with a sly smile "Once we've conquered Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, we can turn on Slytherin before he turns on us"

"That's risky, Lady Ravenclaw, very risky indeed" tiny Filius Flitwick said.

"A war is coming whatever happens. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff don't stand a chance against Slytherin" Rowena said.

"But if we join the other two, it will be three against one"

"Thank you Xeno, I can count" Rowena snapped "Slytherin has by far the strongest army. He'll find a way to win with or without our help"

"Maybe it is worth the risk" Ollivander suggested.

"Are you out of your minds?" squeaked Flitwick.

"I think you've forgotten who is in charge around here" Rowena said demandingly, pacing the room in the highest tower, her emerald blue robes swirling around her feet "If _I _say something is to happen, _it happens_"

"Very well" Filius said quietly.

"We need to get our army prepared. Filius; you're one of the best duellists we have. Teach the youngsters how to fight. We'll need all the help we can get" Rowena commanded.

"You're bringing children into this?" Ollivander said, shocked.

"Not children, exactly. Anyone over the age of 15 must fight. Anyway between the ages of 12 and 14 may fight if they so wish. You're the best wandmaker in the land, Garrick, so make some more please. We'll need all the weapons we can get"

The four stood quietly for a moment.

"You may leave"

**A/N. This idea just sprang into my mind out of nowhere yesterday and I couldn't help but write! If you read, THANK YOU, and I hope you enjoyed it. Very long, I know. I may or may not finish this story, chances are it'll be a long-running task. Reviews are welcome! Thank you so much for reading.**


	2. Mistrust, Mailing and Magical Mayhem

Salazar Slytherin stood in the dusty courtyard. It was dark; the sun was hidden behind a grey cloud, just how he liked it. A gentle breeze whistled around the stone walls of the courtyard; it was the only noise apart from the strained grunts and the banging of spells colliding. In the centre of the courtyard, the dark, slightly hunched figure of Bellatrix Lestrange stood, her black locks dancing manically in the wind. Her eyes were wide, black pupils enlarged from the adrenaline. She pointed her walnut wand at the tired, panting man opposite her. Lucius Malfoy was a strong dueller but not strong enough for Bellatrix.

She shot a red jet of light at his chest, intending to stun him. In the nick of time, Lucius blocked the spell with a weak but effective Shield Charm. He was exhausted; Bellatrix knew this, and she knew it was the way to defeat her opponent. With a grunt, she fired another stunner at Lucius, this time more powerful. Lucius knew he had no chance of blocking it, not while he was this tired, so instead he nimbly dodged to the side before aiming a Disarming spell at her. With a lazy flick of the wrist, Bellatrix performed a perfect Shield Charm; Lucius' _Expelliarmus _deflected off the shield and flew back at the man. Lucius' wand shot out of his hand and landed on the floor with a resounding clatter. Bellatrix fired another Stunning Spell at the wandless man. It hit him directly in the chest and Lucius flew backwards where he crashed into the wall with a thud, unconscious. Bellatrix turned away from the crumpled body of Lucius Malfoy and smirked triumphantly at Salazar Slytherin who nodded in approval.

"Well done Bellatrix" he said in his raspy voice "You've beaten Lucius...again"

Salazar walked over to Lucius, muttered '_Rennervate' _and Lucius' eyes opened again.

"You're really past your best Lucius" Bellatrix grinned manically.

"I used to be able to beat you hands down" Lucius said moodily as he stood up.

"Maybe when we were _twelve_" Bellatrix mocked "I don't know how you're going to manage fighting in a real war"

"I've fought in many wars, Bellatrix, more than you. I have served Lord Slytherin far –"

"– stop your mindless bickering" Salazar said "Both of you have given me your undying loyalty and shall be repaid"

Bellatrix bowed overdramatically. Lucius gave a short, stiff bow. When Bellatrix stood up again to face Slytherin, her eyes lit up enthusiastically and she smiled, gazing lustfully just over Salazar's shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see just what exactly the woman was looking at. To the surprise of neither Lucius nor Salazar, Tom Riddle had just arrived. From a set of stone steps not far away, Gelert Grindelwald, another of Slytherin's high-ranking officials had his eyes fixed on Riddle.

"Hello Tom" Bellatrix said, moving towards Riddle and running her pale hands through her thick black locks.

"Bellatrix" Tom nodded politely, before turning to Salazar, to the woman's dismay "Rowena Ravenclaw returned an owl giving us word of her allegiance to us"

A thin smile spread across Salazar's snakelike face.

"Send a reply to Ravenclaw saying that I wish to meet with her. That will do" Slytherin said.

Riddle turned away and made his way back into the castle. Tom looked distinctly annoyed, however hard he tried to hide it. Grindelwald did not fail to notice and approached him as Riddle began to walk.

"Is there a problem, Riddle?" Grindelwald said harshly. The two had never gotten on particularly well. Both skilled wizards, they often fought hard for the position of Slytherin's right-hand man.

"I'm tired of doing Salazar's secretarial work. He should give it to a less able wizard, not someone like me. Lucius, for example, would be much better suited to this type of work"

"Are you questioning the mighty Salazar Slytherin's word?" Grindelwald asked as the two entered the castle's main body.

"I wouldn't be doing the job if I was" Riddle said "I was merely commenting on the dullness of the job I have been set. What are you doing with me anyway? Don't you have your own work to do?"

"I don't trust you, you know" Grindelwald said.

"Yes, I am aware. What are you doing then, keeping an eye out on me?"

Grindelwald did not reply but instead looked forward and continued walking. Riddle stopped suddenly and Gelert did the same.

"Leave me alone, Grindelwald" Tom said quietly with a hint o malice in his tone.

"But why? I have no other work to be doing" Grindelwald said with a wry smile.

Tom Riddle knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Grindelwald, so instead decided to use a more subtle method of getting answers. Riddle was a skilled Legilimens and as powerful as Grindelwald was, he was too ignorant to waste his time with Occlumency. Riddle, who knew both wandless and wordless magic, entered Grindelwald's mind. He saw many things; strong emotions of anger and hate, spells Riddle had never heard of before and memories; it was these Riddle was looking for. It took him only a matter of moments to find the one he had been searching for; a conversation between Salazar Slytherin and Gelert Grindelwald.

"_It's Tom Riddle; I don't trust him"_

"_A wise judgement, my Lord Slytherin, for neither do I trust that man"_

"_He wants power, and I know it. I can tell from his manner. He tires of doing my dirty work. He would rather rule this clan for himself than fight for me any longer"_

"_What must we do about him?"_

"_Nothing. We will not act yet. If he makes a move, then we will have to stop him"_

"_Very well my Lord"_

"_For now, I want you to trail him. Everywhere he goes, I want you to know what he's doing. But don't make yourself obvious. He's a cunning man. He picks up on little details"_

"_I'll do it, Lord Slytherin. You can trust me"_

"_I would hope so. I'm hardly sure _who _to trust these days"_

Tom Riddle smiled and walked away; leaving one very confused Grindelwald standing alone in a cold corridor.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The four teenagers stood in the training area together, wands gripped tightly in their hands, listening intently to every word that Nymphadora Tonks was saying.

"Today I'll be teaching you a fairly simple spell which is an absolute essential on the battlefield. The Stunning Spell is used, as the name suggests, to stun your enemy and knock them unconscious. The effect of the stunning spell can depend on a number of things. If your spell is weak and inaccurate, the stunner could backfire in your face. Literally. If it's extremely powerful and strikes your enemy in a weak spot, such as the temple or right in the heart, it can kill"

Justin, Ernie, Hannah and Susan gasped quietly. _Killing_. They had all signed up to fight for Hufflepuff but they had never put much thought into killing. They only hoped it wouldn't come down to that. After Nymphadora explained the process of stunning, the four teenagers began to practice on wooden dummies.

"I don't know if I can do this" Hannah Abbott said as she raised her wand at the target.

"The spell is easy enough" Justin said pompously, as he shot a jet of red light in the direction of his dummy. It missed and flew through a wooden fence.

"I don't mean the spell" Hannah said, shooting a stunner and actually _hitting _the target "I can do that fine. I mean the war that's coming"

"You're not thinking of backing out, are you?" Ernie Macmillan said, hitting the dummy squarely in the chest, to Nymphadora's pleasure.

"No, of course not. I just don't know if I'll be any use in a battle"

"The more people we have, the better" Tonks said as she walked past "Honestly, I don't know if we'll have enough soldiers. We're going to have to rope in some of Hufflepuff's Muggles"

"But they won't stand a chance!" Susan Bones said indignantly as her stunning spell flew over the head of her dummy.

"That's the problem" Tonks muttered "I'm glad the four of you volunteered"

"My whole family is fighting" Ernie said smugly.

"Well your family are all magical. Mine are Muggles" Justin Finch-Fletchley said sadly "I don't know what they're doing"

"I know your Aunt is fighting, Susan. Amelia Bones; great woman" Tonks said.

Suddenly a small brown owl fluttered down onto Tonks' shoulder with a piece of parchment in its talon. She opened it, frowning.

"It's from Helga. I have to leave; keep practicing you lot"

And with that she took off sprinting.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rowena Ravenclaw stood alone in her tower, awaiting an owl from Salazar Slytherin. She had to admit, at first she had been apprehensive about siding with him but in the end she realised it was the only way of her clan coming out on top. Rowena played with her wand nervously. She just hoped Flitwick was going to be wrong about what he said. Filius didn't agree with Rowena's decision to fight alongside Slytherin and with good reason. He was a slippery man, was Salazar Slytherin. Power wasn't the only reason she wanted to fight with Slytherin. She wanted to get one up on both Godric and Helga. Godric Gryffindor, for a start, had beaten her army the last time they had done battle and she wanted revenge. And Helga Hufflepuff; honestly, Rowena couldn't _stand _the woman. She was always on moral high ground and talked about goodness and ethics. Rowena would show her just how useless her morality was when her army was destroyed and her city was burnt down to the ground.

Rowena snapped out of her little daydream of domination when the enormous eagle owl swooped through the long window of the tower. Rowena snapped up the letter and unfolded it eagerly.

_Rowena Ravenclaw,_

_I wish to meet with you in person to discuss important matters concerning our newfound alliance. We shall meet precisely one week from today. I will send you a parcel which will help get you to the intended destination. Come alone._

_Salazar Slytherin_

Rowena read the letter several times. So Salazar wanted to meet with her? Something struck her as suspicious but nonetheless, she would go. She was unhappy that they were meeting on Salazar's terms; come alone? Rowena doubted Salazar would meet her without someone with him. She would bring Flitwick and Kingsley Shacklebolt, a top advisor. Both were skilled fighters and would be able to help her out of any sticky situation.

She drew out her quill and dabbed it in ink before scripting her reply.

_Salazar Slytherin,_

_I agree to meet with you in one week's time. I am intrigued as to what this mysterious package is and I will be anxiously awaiting the day of our meeting. I trust you also will be coming alone?_

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

Rowena attached the letter to the leg of the owl and sent it off through the window. She watched as the bird became a dark speck in the distance as it disappeared through the hills and mountains. Rowena turned from the window and swept out of her chamber. She strode through the castle with grace and elegance, head held high proudly, nodding politely at anybody she passed on her way. Swiftly, Rowena made her way down the magnificent marble staircase which a pair of witches were scrubbing clean with magical utensils. She burst through a pair of golden doors which lead to Ravenclaw Palace's school. Only the sons and daughters of the richest and most powerful people were permitted to study here. It was a small school with one class and one professor, Filius Flitwick. At the moment Rowena walked in, he was lecturing them on the uses of Flobberworm Mucus in potions.

"And so the mucus of the creature is the perfect thickener for – ah, my Lady Ravenclaw, how may I be of assistance?" Flitwick said as he noticed her arrival. All eyes in the room fixed on her, including those of her own daughter, Helena and her best friend Luna Lovegood.

"If you wouldn't mind stepping outside with me a moment, Professor Flitwick" she said firmly and the tiny man jumped down from his little wooden stool and shuffled out of the classroom.

When they were outside the golden door, Flitwick asked "What is it, my Lady? Have you sent the message to Slytherin?"

"The owl has been sent. We're on Slytherin's side"

Flitwick let out a small sigh.

"Very well, Lady Ravenclaw"

"That is not all. Salazar Slytherin himself has requested I meet with him a week from now. He asked I come alone"

"You can't surely be planning on going on your own?" Flitwick said.

"Of course I'm not, Filius. I will be taking you and Shacklebolt along with me" she said.

"Has it not occurred to you that this may be a trap of some sort?"

"I'll admit it's crossed my mind but I'm more than certain it'll be a genuine meeting. I doubt Slytherin will be alone. If trouble does in fact break out, we should be able to fight our way out and escae away"

"Let's hope no such situation arises"

"Indeed"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sirius Black sat around the humble little table beside Remus Lupin and opposite James and Lily Potter. At one head of the table sat their fifteen year old son Harry Potter; at the other was the small, balding man by the name of Peter Pettigrew. The little wooden table was nothing much – neither was the rest of Lupin's house – but Sirius much preferred living in its homely comforts to the darkness of Slytherin castle. In the short number of weeks Sirius had been living in Gryffindor, he had become firm friends with Remus, James, Peter and Lily. He also got on unusually well with the Potter's son Harry whom he treated like a friend. Sirius had no house of his own and so was permitted to live with Remus, who had invited his friends round for a meal. Lupin waved his wand and the food zoomed out of the kitchen and onto the table.

"Ooh bread and cheese...you've really gone out of your way this time, Remus!" James said jokingly as he helped himself to some food.

"It's all I've got I'm afraid. Couldn't buy any grain" Remus mumbled, biting into a piece of cheese.

"It's just fine Remus" Lily said comfortingly "Thank you for inviting us round"

"Mmm, delicious" Sirius said, his voice thick with heavy sarcasm "I just _love _some stale bread! And the mouldy cheese just compliments it _perfectly_!"

"Oh shut it, you. At least I actually have a job and earn some actual money" Remus said.

"Hey, Godric promised me a job doing all the guard stuff you lot do. He just hasn't given it to me yet" Sirius said.

"Well he's got more important things on his mind right now doesn't he? Like, uh, _a war?_" James interjected "You lot all ready to fight?"

"I want to fight!" Harry said with enthusiasm.

"It'll be dangerous, Harry. Anyway we might not _need _to fight" Lily said.

"Trust me, we will. I've lived enough years in that castle to know what Slytherin is up to" Sirius told the others.

"What about you, Peter? You'll be fighting when the time comes, right?" Remus asked.

"Oh...uh, yeah, of course!" Peter said with little conviction.

"Good man" James grinned, patting him on the back.

"Great. So everyone here except me is going to fight against Slytherin" Harry said moodily "Apart from Mum, of course"

"Oh I'll be out on that battlefield for sure" Lily said which raised Harry's eyebrows "I couldn't just sit back and do nothing"

"Great, Now I _am _really the only one..." Harry said "Can I go now? I said I'd meet Ron and Hermione by the stables at eight"

"All right but don't be back late" Lily warned.

"I'll be fine Mum. What's the worst that could happen?" Harry said, leaving the table. He said a quick goodbye to everybody before leaving Remus' house.

Harry was to meet his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger outside Hagrid's stables. Ron Weasley was the sixth child of Arthur and Molly; the Weasleys were one of the biggest wizarding families in Gryffindor clan. Molly was a stay-at-home mother who had a part time job at the local Apothecary. Arthur worked closely with Godric himself, and was in charge of sorting out the Muggles in the clan. Wilbert and Helen Granger, parents to Hermione, were two such Muggles. They had joined Gryffindor clan because of Godric's good reputation with Muggles. Despite having two non-magical parents, Hermione was very much a witch, and a very good one at that. On his way to the stables, Harry stopped back at his own house to collect his broomstick. After a short walk, he arrived outside the stables where red-haired Ron and buck-toothed Hermione stood waiting.

"About time mate, we've been waiting for ages!" Ron said indignantly.

"Oh stop complaining Ron, it's only been five minutes" Hermione said "It's nice to see you Harry"

"Brought your broom, I see" Harry said to Ron.

"Yeah, Hermione doesn't have one though" Ron explained, before turning to the girl "I can't understand why you hate flying!"

"Frankly, it's dangerous. Anyway, you know how useless I am on a broom" Hermione told them.

"Come on Hermione, you've gotta have a go!" Harry said "Let's see if we can get you a broom"

Hermione thought it over for a minute.

"Okay then, I'll have a go. It's getting dark, though, so I don't want to fly for long" Hermione said.

"Yeah, whatever" Ron said "Look, Hagrid's left his broom lying around. Sure he won't mind us borrowing it for a bit"

"Why does Hagrid have a broom?" Hermione asked, as Harry fetched it from the stables "He's much too big to fly on that little thing"

"Apparently his dad gave it to him when he was little" Ron said "Since he can't fly it he uses it to sweep out the hippogriff dung"

"Harry passed the broom to Hermione who looked at it like it was some sort of poisonous creature.

"It's just a broom, Hermione, you'll be fine" Harry said as they all mounted their rides.

Harry and Ron both took off into the air confidently. It was, as Hermione had said, getting dark and it was a fair bit windier than Harry had realised but that would not prevent him from his favourite pastime.

"You all right down there?" Ron yelled over the whistle of the wind as he saw Hermione ascend slowly and unsurely.

"I'm okay" she said, sounding thoroughly not okay. Harry and Ron stayed hovering in the air waiting for Hermione to reach their height. When her bushy head appeared into view it had just started raining slightly from the dark grey clouds overhead.

"Wanna go higher?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yeah, 'course!" Harry said and the two boys zoomed upwards on their brooms.

Hermione sighed and ascended cautiously once again. She got a little higher into the air when she realised that she couldn't see the boys any more. They must've disappeared into one of the lower-down clouds, Hermione thought to herself. She decided that now she was alone, she could probably just get her feet back on the ground where she preferred them. It was then that a fierce crack of lightning flashed in the sky, a torrent of rain burst from the clouds and a ferocious gust of wind knocked Hermione off course and sent her broom flying away. She gripped on as tightly as she could but the downpour of rain made her grip slippery and increasingly harder to hold onto.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, seeing her being carried away by the wind. He and Harry had appeared from nowhere and were both flying towards her desperately; however, the powerful gale was making their job difficult. The wind took Hermione spinning out of control and right over the wall surrounding Gryffindor clan.

"We need to help Hermione!" Harry shouted to Ron who was flying alongside him "How about we land and get help from –"

"-no time! Keep flying!" Ron interrupted.

They too soared over the wall of Gryffindor clan and kept following the dark shape of Hermione clinging helplessly to her broom. They were out of Gryffindor; out of the safe hands of their parents and, as they saw Hermione's broom plummeting to the ground, almost out of time.

**A/N. Hello to anyone who has read this chapter! :) I hope you enjoyed it. As I have said before, this story is sort of an experiment but I'm enjoying writing it thus far so I will likely continue further. Thanks for reading and (maybe) reviewing!**


	3. Lost in the Wild, Lost in the Mind

Hermione Granger landed on a puddle-strewn path with a smack and a loud yelp of pain. She knew it had been a stupid idea flying brooms when there was a storm oncoming but as ever, Ron and Harry hadn't listened to her words of wisdom; well, not so much _wisdom_, more like _common sense_. Hermione picked herself up from the dirty floor, her clothes tainted with specks of mud. The broom she had been flying was snapped in two. Hermione had no idea where she was and had no way of getting back to Gryffindor. She had rarely left the safe confines of the city walls before; once or twice she had snuck out with the boys but they hadn't gone very far. Hermione looked around; she couldn't see far thanks to a thick layer of mist which enveloped her surroundings. She was glad she kept her wand on hand at all times. Hermione cast a Lumos charm and peered into the fog.

She appeared to be in the middle of a forest and a very large one at that. Hermione wished Harry and Ron were with her at that moment, even though it had been them that had essentially landed her in this situation. She knew the boys were too noble to leave her alone in the wild; she also knew they were too rash to fly back to Gryffindor and get some help. Hermione knew her logical mid could probably help her out in a scenario like this. She dreaded to think what Harry or Ron would do if they were in her shoes...something stupid no doubt. Hermione left the tattered pieces of broomstick on the ground and began to walk.

Hermione had no idea how long it would take her to get out of this forest. Night was falling and the mist was getting thicker and thicker the further she walked. She knew that there was no chance of getting back to Gryffindor soon so – difficult though it was – Hermione decided she was going to have to sleep rough.

"_Lumos Maxima_" Hermione said loudly, casting more light from her wand than before and pointing it in every direction so as to dispel as much mist as possible. Then an idea sprang to mind; it was going to be difficult and it was unlikely to work but it was worth a try at least. Remus Lupin, friend of Harry's dad James had taught the three teenagers how to cast a Patronus. While Hermione was very well known in Gryffindor clan as being the brightest witch of her age, Harry had had less trouble casting the spell than she. Hermione pictured a good memory in her head – the time her parents had bought her first wand for her eleventh birthday – but when she said the words _Expecto Patronum _all that appeared from her wand was a feeble silver wisp. She tried again, thinking of the time she had won the school duelling competition to the annoyance of the show-off Cormac McLaggen but that didn't work either. And then she thought only of her friendship with Harry and Ron - for it was then she wished to see most - and all the crazy things they had done together. A smile escaped Hermione's lips as she said the incantation and a beautiful silver otter emerged from the tip of her wand and it flew through the sky, parting the mist as it went. Now all she could do was sit and wait.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A week had passed since Salazar Slytherin had sent word to Rowena Ravenclaw of their meeting which was to happen on this very day. Only minutes ago, Slytherin's owl had zoomed through the window with a letter and a small parcel attached to its leg.

"What does it say, my Lady?" Flitwick asked her.

Rowena read it aloud.

_My dear Lady Ravenclaw,_

_Enclosed in this package is a magical item crafted by one of my finest alchemists. We call it Floo Powder and it will bring you to the location of our meeting. It is very simple to use. Firstly you must light a fire and into the flames throw the powder. When the tendrils of fire flash green, step into the fire and say very clearly 'Fawnhill Forest'. The powder will transport you to the forest where we will meet. I expect to see you soon._

_Salazar Slytherin._

"Stepping into a fire sounds like a ridiculous idea" Xeno said.

"For someone who spends their hours hunting _Nargles _I'd say it's fairly run-of-the-mill" Rowena retorted.

"But couldn't it be some sort of cheap trick to have you killed?"

"I could put out flames in a second, imbecile. If Salazar Slytherin wanted to assassinate me he'd find a far more efficient way to do it" Rowena said.

"Like lure you into a forest alone?" Kingsley Shacklebolt said in his deep voice.

"I won't be going alone though." Rowena said "Shacklebolt, Flitwick, we're departing in a moment. Xenophilius, light a fire will you?"

Rowena pulled Kingsley and Filius aside as Xeno muttered _Incendio_.

"Unlikely though it is, we may have to fight our way out of this. If Salazar's Slytherin tries to murder me, we fight to kill him and his men. I'll deal with Slytherin himself. Have your wands at the ready" Rowena said.

She picked up the Floo Powder package and threw the green grains of powder into the fire that Xenophilius had created. The flames quickly flashed from orange to green and Rowena stepped tentatively into them.

"Nothing. I can't feel a thing" Rowena said, astonished, standing in the green fire "_Fawnhill Forest"_

And just like that, Rowena disappeared.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Slytherin stood in a clearing of Fawnhill Forest waiting patiently. In the centre of the clearing was a small bonfire which was flickering slightly, lighting up some of the dark forest. He was awaiting the arrival of Rowena Ravenclaw who was to step out of the fire at any moment so that the two could discuss certain subjects that were more suited to face-to-face conversation than to private letters. He had asked her to come alone although he highly doubted she would. He, of course, had two dozen of his most loyal subjects concealed behind trees in the nearby forest. She didn't trust him enough to come unguarded and, he had to admit, with good reason. Salazar Slytherin was a cunning man.

The flames flashed a garish green colour; Slytherin's eyes darted to the tall, slim figure of Rowena Ravenclaw striding out of the fire in a flowing sapphire blue robe. A thin smile appeared on his deathly pale face.

"Lady Ravenclaw. You came" he said, bowing to her.

The flames turned green again. Tiny Filius Flitwick stepped out of it, wand in hand.

"But not alone, I see"

"No, although I don't believe you have either" Rowena said.

"You'd be right. I have men in the woods" Slytherin admitted.

Ravenclaw narrowed her eyes.

"What for?"

"The same reason as you, no doubt"

"My men will wait here while we discuss...tactics" Rowena said.

"And mine will stay where they are" Slytherin said "Unless their service is required"

"Which will not be necessary" Rowena said with a fake smile.

"Of course"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tonks threw open the door to Hufflepuffs office, panting.

"Sorry I'm late...been teaching...how to fight" she said breathlessly.

"That's quite alright...take a seat" Helga said, showing her to a chair.

"What is it?" Tonks asked.

"I need to travel to Gryffindor clan quickly. Obviously I can't go alone, you'll be coming with me, and I'll be leaving Amelia Bones in charge while I'm away"

"What's the problem then? We'll leave right away" Tonks said, standing up.

"Gryffindor's spy in Slytherin gave word to Godric that Salazar and Rowena are meeting together at some point. We don't know when exactly but this means they could be acting sooner than we expected"

"So we need to get to Gryffindor clan really quickly"

"Precisely. Normally I'd take unicorns but travelling on land isn't fast enough. We're going to have to fly" Helga said.

"But you hate flying!" Tonks said indignantly.

"Yes but my own personal phobias are far less important than the safety of our clan. We'll go by Hippogriff" Helga replied.

"We'll have to fly fairly near to the vicinity of Slytherin clan" Tonks mused "Which means they could have guards patrolling the skies"

"That's why I'm bringing you along, Nymphadora. The best dueller in all of Hufflepuff clan" Helga said with a smile.

Tonks grinned back.

"You're not half bad yourself"

The two left the office together to get to the stable. When they arrived, handsome stable boy Cedric Diggory was feeding the unicorns and stroking their silvery manes tenderly.

"Afternoon Lady Hufflepuff" Cedric smiled, bowing respectfully.

"Good afternoon to you too Cedric" Helga said, exchanging pleasantries as was the norm in her clan "Can you get us two hippogriffs please?"

Cedric led to of the enormous creatures out of their stables. Helga and Tonks mounted their animals steadily. Helga was taking deep breaths. It was common knowledge that she preferred having her feet on the ground than to flying.

"Ready?" Helga asked uncertainly.

"Ready"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ron and Harry flew through the darkness together. The wind had slowed down but it was still stormier than usual, the rain continuing to thunder down from the grey clouds overhead.

"We're never going to find her!" Ron said despairingly "Hermione could be anywhere!"

"We need to keep going!" Harry responded.

"We've been flying for hours! I'm tired, we need to land"

"Fine then, we'll land"

The two boys soared downwards and descended from their brooms onto what looked like a grassy field.

"Looks like we'll be sleeping here tonight" muttered Harry "Then tomorrow we'll continuing looking for Hermione"

"My parents are gonna kill me" Ron mumbled.

"They'll understand, as long as we bring back Hermione safely"

"Of...of course she'll get back safely. She'll be fine, won't she?" Ron said uneasily.

"Yeah...yeah, of course. She's tougher than she looks, is Hermione" Harry said.

Ron and Harry both lay down under a tree, pulling their robes tightly over to keep them warmer.

"Night Harry"

"Night Ron"

"Sleep well"

Harry drifted off to sleep fairly quickly. Ron, however, could not slumber. It was too cold and he felt frankly a little bit scared in the wild. There were all sorts of things running around these parts...terrifying things; dragons, acromantulas, dementors –

" – otters?" Ron said aloud.

Harry awoke with a start.

"Wh...wha...otters?"

"Yeah, look it's an otter...a silver otter! Harry! It's Hermione's patronus!" Ron said excitedly.

The two boys scrambled up and followed the drifting silver otter through the mist, wands and brooms in hand. The patronus was travelling at quite a pace meaning the two boys had to jog along at fairly fast speed. The two boys were puffing and panting as they raced after the silver otter which glided seamlessly through the air. Ron and Harry were exhausted but their desire to see Hermione overrid the pain.

"Keep running" Harry said as he sprinted.

"I'm not planning on stopping" Ron responded, breathing deeply "I'm going to keep running until I find – OOF"

Harry wasn't sure at first what had happened but after a few metres he realised he was running alone. He stopped in his tracks and swivelled around to see Ron sprawled out on the floor, entangled with –

"Hermione?"

Harry ran over to the two. Hermione and Ron both picked themselves up from the ground, grinning but at the same time wincing in pain.

"I found Hermione" Ron with an embarrassed smile.

"By running into her?" Harry laughed.

"How was I meant to know she was there?"

"I can't believe you found me! I didn't think my patronus would find you – thought I was lost forever" Hermione said with relief.

"We'll get back home tomorrow. I promise" Harry said "But for now I want to sleep because _somebody _woke me up"

"Yeah, and it's lucky I did, wasn't it?" Ron said.

"You two are idiots" Hermione said, shaking her head but smiling with pure relief.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rowena Ravenclaw followed Salazar Slytherin deeper into the woods. It was shady under the trees and colder than Rowena had expected. She would've much preferred meeting in the warmth of a castle but she agreed with Slytherin that the middle of a forest was a much more secretive place. She also agreed with Kingsley Shacklebolt that the middle of a forest was a great place for a murder. Rowena reached for her pocket, her long white fingers gently closing around her highly prized wand made from silver lime. Rowena was a powerful witch, confident in her duelling abilities and also highly underestimated by her opponents. The two made for a lethal combination. She knew that Salazar was also a skilled duellist; while her spells were likely more impressive and powerful, Slytherin would know a large range of lethal dark magic that would make for a difficult fight.

Rowena convinced herself that nothing was going to happen and that the meeting of the two was merely to discuss their plans and to form a stronger bond of allegiance. However, Rowena Ravenclaw hardly trusted the man and she most certainly did not like him.

After a short walk in silence, Salazar Slytherin stopped and turned to Rowena.

"I think we are far enough away from prying ears" he said to her.

"There would not be any ears to pry if you had not brought along quite so many guards. Two dozen, you say?" Rowena replied. She was going to be tough with him.

"Yes, that is true. They are merely here as a precaution"

"Precaution?" Rowena laughed silkily but with a slight tinge of harshness "I hardly imagine my two guards are going to start a fight with your twenty-four"

"I was unaware of how many people you'd bring along. For all I knew, you could've been bringing along an entire army" Slytherin said, and then, very dismissively "But enough of that. To business"

"Indeed. So what to do about Gryffindor and Hufflepuff?"

"I suggest we first deal with Hufflepuff. Of the four clans, Helga's is by far the weakest"

"I agree. How will we attack?"

"She'll be prepared for a regular invasion so I say we play to her weaknesses"

"I'm intrigued. Please do elaborate"

"What's Helga Hufflepuff's most significant quality?"

"Her loyalty" Ravenclaw said. Everyone across the land knew Helga was famous for her undying loyalty.

"Exactly. We can use this to our advantage" Slytherin explained.

"Clever. How do you suggest we do this?" Rowena asked.

"It's simple. Hufflepuff is allied with Gryffindor. We are allied but we are not friends. Helga and Godric, however, are both"

Rowena Ravenclaw thought she had an idea where this was going.

"If we attack Gryffindor – or at least pretend to – then Hufflepuff and her army will go to Godric's aid, leaving her clan undefended" Slytherin said.

"Even Hufflepuff wouldn't leave her clan unguarded. And how do you suggest we announce a fake attack on Gryffindor?"

"One step ahead of you there. I have a spy in Gryffindor, a spy who could easily feed Godric Gryffindor our story"

"But what about Hufflepuff?"

"I think our two combined armies could easily deal with whatever defences she puts up" Slytherin said, sounding relaxed.

"Very well. You get your spy to fool Gryffindor into believing the lie. When will we attack?"

"I'll send you an owl once Severus has done the deed"

"Severus? Your spy?" Rowena asked.

"Yes, Severus is very highly ranked in the Gryffindor clan. The silly fools think he's spying on us for them" Slytherin said.

"Maybe he is" Rowena mused.

"Believe me, if Severus Snape was on the side of Gryffindor, I'd know" Slytherin said, sounding irritated. He turned away and strode towards the clearing.

"I'll owl you soon. Prepare your army, Rowena. Be ready at all times"

**A/N. Hello there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I don't think it's quite as long as the previous two. I will be continuing this story because I am having so much fun writing it! If you could spare the time, I'd love to read some reviews on what you think about my little fanfiction (but don't feel you have to, I don't like pressurising people!) Thanks to anyone who has read, followed, favourite or reviewed, it's great to know some people have been enjoying it. You're awesome. Goodbye until the next chapter!**


End file.
